Dennis Chan
Dennis Chan (born July 27) is Coop's 10 year old Asian-Canadian best friend and the main deuteragonist of the series. They used to hang out and defeat Kat together and his one of Coop's neighbors. His father's name is Henry. He lives with his high-tech family and lots of future technology. Abilities *He can whistle *He seems to be smarter than Coop, especially in scientific fields *Able to eat cat food and use a litter box to better know the enemy (When Bad Dogs Go Big) Appearance Dennis has black hair and black eyes but unlike his father, he does not have an Asian accent. Each hand has 1 thumb plus 3 fingers, though in Kat to the Future his altered-timeline self grows a 4th finger on one hand, which upsets him. Etymology *Dennis sadly laments that his middle name is Lawrence in Swap Wrecked after Lorne and Harley reveal theirs as Carnage and Doomsday *Rob Boutilier says in Kid vs Kat Answers, that in the scripts, Dennis' last name is Lu. Personality In the "missions" against Kat, Dennis is always that only one who has a plan. Others just use the "Smash and Destroy" tactic. In the last episode of Kid vs Kat, his memory is not lost. *In his spare time he enters a secret room of his research room where the rare cases that have happened long ago. * In some episodes Dennis can show both ingenious and at the same time naive. * He's a fan of the series called "Captain Blasteroid", like Coop. Relationships Coop Dennis and Coop's Birthdays are one day away from each other and they always wish for the same presents. They have been friends since preschool, Dennis is the only one who belives Coop about Kat, but he also believed Coop in preschool when Coop said that pigeons flew in threw the window and drank all of Dennis's chocolate milk while he was going to the bathroom. Estelle A girl named Estelle fell in love with Dennis in Kat of Diamonds. Phoebe In Birthday Bashed, when Phoebe wanted Coop's attention, she ends up drawing Dennis' attention. This might be because Dennis has a little crush on Phoebe. Galleries by episode Trivia *He is the 2nd shown to find out that Kat is an alien, after Coop and before Fiona *In the title sequence he is squirt with a hose by Coop. *His father and Coop's father argue a lot. *Dennis is know to be Coop's accomplish on Kat Nebula, since he helps Coop to stop Kat's plans to take over the Earth. * Presumably, Dennis had a birthday like Coop, as seen in the episode "Birthday Bashed", as their birthdays are only a day apart, on the other hand, the series does not emphasize the maturation of the characters. * for now he's the only who have never lost his memory neither one time * He and Coop take after their fathers * He and coop are the only ones left that remember Mr. Kat is an alien after kat erased the memories of Harley , Lorne , Fiona and Millie. He dressed feminine: #Once when Kat dressed him like Millie. ("Tickled Pink"). #Dressed like a Hawaiian girl. ("Cheeks Of Evil") with coop #Like a blonde girl in a suit with a shepherd. ("Tickled Pink"). #Dressed like a cheerleader. ("Trash Talking") *painted nails *fixed hair Other media *In The Grass Is Always Meaner he calls Mrs. Munson a "dragon lady" but his VA would go on to voice a dragon named Spike in "My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic" *The friendship between Coop Burtonburger and Dennis Chan is similar to that of Bart Simpson and Milhouse Van Houten from The Simpsons. Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Burtonburgers Category:Friend of Millie Category:Enemy of Kat Category:Enemy of the Komander Kat Category:Friend of Coop Category:Friend of Fiona Category:Enemy of Old Lady Munson Category:People Category:Enemy of Mr Cheeks Category:Enemy of Mr kitten Category:Enemy of Tuttankitty Category:Males Category:Characters of Season 1 Category:Characters of Season 2 Category:Kid vs Kat Category:Kat Category:Coop Category:Dennis Category:Season 1 Category:Season 2 Category:Enemy of Harley Category:Enemy of Lorne Category:Heroes Category:Friend of Harley Category:Friend of Burt Category:Protagonists Category:Friend of Lorne Category:Friend of Mr Kat